Reboot
by TiaAchan
Summary: Insirado en la canción Reboot de Vocaloid. Luego de la muerte de Gilbert, nada fue lo mismo.


Los tres amigos iban caminando por las calles de Madrid. Iban riendo, compartiendo momentos, conversaban, bromeaban e incluso uno de los tres empezó a cantar. Cuando a les empezó a rugir la panza, decidieron pasar a comprar un helado, aunque de camino a la heladería discutían sobre quien tendría que pagar. Francis decía que pagará Antonio, ya que él era el mayor de los tres, Antonio alegaba que tenía que ser Francis, pues él traía más dinero, y Gilbert reía cada vez que Antonio se quedaba sin excusas para no pagar. Finalmente, cada uno pagó el suyo y no hubo más problemas. Caminaron hacia sus casas, y de pronto surgió una interesante conversación.

-Así que Francis, ¿Qué tal vas con Allistor?- Preguntó Antonio.

-¿Qué con Allistor?

-¿Qué no le gustabas?

-¿Y-Yo gustarle a Allistor? Debes estar loco- Dijo nervioso Francis.

-Vamos, se nota de lejos que le gustas, siempre te anda siguiendo, intentando no ser descubierto, aunque no lo hace muy bien.

-Él y todos sus hermanos al parecer- Dijo Gilbert- El otro, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Anton… Arturo… ¡Arthur! Ese también te andaba siguiendo.

-Cállense ya- Dijo avergonzado el pequeño Francis.

-¡Ey! La próxima semana es mi cumpleaños, están mega invitados a la fiesta del fantástico yo, cumpliré 12 años, ya estoy grande. Aparte, les tengo algo- De sus bolsillos sacó unos brazaletes con un diseño de estrellas- Son para ustedes, simbolizará nuestra amistad.

-¡Qué bonito!

-¡Concuerdo con Francis!- Cada uno tomó el suyo y se lo colocó. Luego de eso siguieron conversando sobre el cumpleaños de Gilbert.

Fue hasta cierto punto en su camino, que Antonio lanzó un comentario un tanto ofensivo para el chico rubio, quien en venganza le dio un empujón en el hombro del castaño, haciendo que a este se le cayera su helado. Francis se arrepintió.

-Eh, lo siento, no era mi intención hacer que se te callera el helado…

-¡Idiota!- El castaño enfadado le empujó igual o con más fuerza haciendo que a su amigo igualmente se le cayera su helado.

-¡Ey, ya te he dicho que ha sido accidente, ya me he disculpado!

-¡Pues no te creo!

Ambos comenzaron a pelar, y mientras forcejeaban para tirar al suelo al otro, a Francis se le cayó su brazalete. Gilbert, quien se dio cuenta de esto fue a recogerlo. Lástima que no se haya percatado que estaba en medio de la calle, y un camión a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia él.

Desde la acera, Antonio vio directamente como uno de sus mejores amigos era atropellado. Quedó en shock y soltó un grito.

Días más tarde fue el funeral de Gilbert, él no había sobrevivido. En su funeral estaban sus parientes y conocidos más cercanos. Sus padres, Germán, un hombre rubio de cabello muy largo y liso, y Helena, una mujer muy dulce. Su hermano menor, Ludwing, un niño rubio al igual que su padre, de unos cuatro años, aferrado a Feliciano, quien ya era casi como se su familia, un niño castaño y de nueve años. Incluso había asistido Manuel, un niño que estuvo con él en un taller de karate y que era muy buen amigo de él. Y por supuesto, Antonio y Francis, los mejores amigos de él.

En un arranque de ira, Antonio le grita a Francis.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Francis!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que ha sido tu culpa!, ¡Si no me hubiese empujado esto no habría pasado!

Francis estaba tan afectado con la muerte de su amigo que ya no podía responder, sus palabras no salían de du boca, y su amigo le gritaba y gritaba cosas muy hirientes.

Tras estos eventos, la amistad entre el castaño y el rubio fue decayendo, Antonio ya no se juntaba con Francis, y este otro estaba aislado, no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera Antonio, aunque este se empeñase en ignorarle, pues ahora se juntaba con otros chicos, uno de ellos era el hermano mayor de Feliciano, Lovino.

Pasaron años en que ambos no se vieron, Francis se había mudado a Paris, para estudiar en un mejor colegio, y Antonio se quedó en España, sin siquiera importarle su ausencia.

Un día, un chico rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de España. Al llegar a su aula, se topa de frente con cierto castaño de ojos verdes.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, recordándose. Francis se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, no podía soportar de nuevo la mirada llena de odio de su amigo, pues él aun quería a su ex amigo.

Mientras caminaba a paso apresurado por el pasillo, alguien le detuvo de un brazo. Era Antonio, y estaba llorando.

-Yo, Francis, perdóname, por favor- Su voz sonaba débil, sentía arrepentimiento, tristeza y dolor.

-Antonio…

-De verdad estoy arrepentido de todo lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa que el muriera, fue solo un accidente, no debí gritarte esas cosas tan horribles, para ti también debió ser difícil. Cuando te fuiste una parte de mí se alegró, ya no tendría que verte la cara nunca más, pero después me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, pero ya era muy tarde. Perdóname por favor- Suplicó.

A Francis se le aguaron los ojos y le abrazó, intentando calmarlo, y decirle que él no tenía que disculparse, pues verdaderamente nunca se enfadó ni le culpó por nada.

Más a la tarde, casi de noche, fueron al parque donde solían jugar de pequeños.

-Este lugar me trae muchos buenos recuerdos- Comentó Francis.

-A mi igual, aquí fue donde lo conocimos, ¿No?

-Sí, aunque debo admitir que al principio me enfadaba mucho con él pues me confundía con una chica.

-Lo recuerdo- Rio- ¿Tienes pareja?

-¿Recuerda al niño con él que solías molestarme? Pues con él.

-No puede ser, ¿Estás saliendo con Allistor?

-Sí.

-Wow- Antonio se rascó una mejilla- Yo estoy saliendo con Feliciano.

-No te creo, ¿El pequeño Feli? Yo juraría que terminaría siendo pareja de Lud.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Francis preguntó algo.

-¿Aun conservas el brazalete que nos regaló Gilbert?

-Claro que sí- Mostró su muñeca izquierda- ¿Y tú?

-También- Mostró su muñeca derecha.

Se abrazaron, y se prometieron que serían amigos de nuevo hasta que la muerte los separase.

Desde lejos, un niño de ojos rojos y cabellos blancos los miraba, con una gran sonrisa.

-Al parecer ya se han reconciliado, puedo decir que ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo. Adiós chicos, nunca rompan su maravillosa amistad.

El chico brilló y desapareció, feliz porque sus amigos se hallan vuelto a juntar, y desde el cielo, les protegió, y se aseguró de que nunca más pelearan.

Pues bueno, este fic está inspirado en la canción "Reboot", búsquenla en youtube, es muy bonita.


End file.
